The present invention relates generally to the field of prosthetics, and more particularly to controlling a prosthetic device with a wearable device.
A prosthetic device is a device that provides an artificial replacement for a missing part of the body. Common prosthetic devices include devices that replace lost arms, hands or legs. A prosthetic device may sometimes include devices such as hearing aids, which improve the existing function of a part of the body. Recent prosthetic devices incorporate a greater number of, as well as more complicated, electronic components to operate the device. Wearable technology includes non-intrusive devices a user can wear on their body without impeding daily activities. Common wearable devices include rings, watches, or bracelets.